Two Blue Lines
by Maverick87
Summary: This was her fault. Oneshot.


**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic.**

**Two Blue Lines**

It's funny how these things always end up.

People love to talk shit. I all hear it and revel it. Taste it, smell it, invite it in, let it overtake my body in a mindless rage of confusion, contempt, and love.

I've had my share of problems.

------------------------------------

"Explain again how this is even possible!"

The squirrel could tell I was livid. We tried it. Tried it once! Just once! We were messing around! And now she is…she's…

Fucking pregnant.

I'm a hedgehog. Just a normal hedgehog! And I'll admit I'm not one to make a rash decision but I was drunk; drunk and horny.

Hell…I usually don't fall to such "human" vices, but depression can lead you to many roads.

"Well the test is…"

"What?! Accurate?! Take it again. Take it again and prove to me that this is just some sick, cruel, joke!"

"I don't really need to pee again…"

I stumble hastily to my bar; still inebriated from drinking alone last night. I grab a glass, a shimmering clear crystal one, fill it with water and walk back over to her. She's merely staring with a certain glare in her eyes.

"You mind telling me what the glass is for..?"

"Drink up…now."

The waiting game begins again.

-------------------------

It's been a damn week.

All the tests passed.

I am not a father.

I am not a father to anyone or anything.

I barely have enough time to do my own laundry, much less watch a little brat for hours on end.

My house isn't suited for it. Too many things; things from my past, from my life, are in the way. The last thing I need is them taken away or ruined.

Sally says she wants to come over and talk about our options as "parents".

I'd rather drink piss warm beer.

Who the hell is she anyway? Royal or not, we met at a freaking dance club! I wasn't even dancing! It's not my fault. She was sober. She had judgments and inhibitions. She already knew the consequences of what could happen.

This is her fault.

------------------------

The baby always stays with me.

It is best nobody knows.

This is the only thing we've agreed on since it happened.

Fatherhood is painful when it's all you got to live on. Never thought in a million years I'd be screwed over like this. It could have been worse though. She covered it up good.

Who knew a squirrel that wanted to travel the world for nine months?

People can be so naïve…and stupid.

-----------------

She never wants to see him. Her blue eyes look at him with shame and despair.

I can read people's emotions. Sally would let him die, god forbid something happens to me.

He's a lovely burden no one can see.

-------------------------

She came over unexpectedly.

Just dropping in like she always says.

Small talk never gets us anywhere. Silence followed by his insistent crying. I'm always excusing myself to see if he is ok.

She asks if I need any help.

I answered a question with a question.

She doesn't even know his name…

I said some colorful things I'm not proud of. They had to be heard.

Go ahead and cry Sally.

That truth will always hurt.

---------------------------

Ares is four years old today. A day cursed in my mind until lately. I love the little bastard as much I hate to say it.

Take my hedgehog body frame with Sally's colors and you get my son. He is reserved for the most part, but very inquisitive.

Fathers hate to lie to their children. When he is older I'll tell him the truth. For the moment only the "right things" emerge.

He thinks babies come from the stork.

He wants to be good for Santa Claus.

He believes the rain is just the angels crying.

He still thinks his mom is dead.

-----------------------------------

She saw the both of us playing in the park.

When our eyes met I wanted to be sick.

She was with somebody, somebody new; a husband, perhaps a boyfriend. There was a baby nestled in her arms.

My gaze left hers and my love moved on. I hope it hurt her feelings to see us so happy. I felt for once that I had truly gotten back at her.

To think I wanted an abortion back then…

She told me we should let him live and take care of him ourselves. Our duty was to him.

Sally wouldn't know duty if it hit her in the face.

She tried to screw me.

Cheated, I still won though.

----------------------------

Sally spilled the beans. It was inevitable from her divorce and I suspected it.

My son won't even look at me anymore.

For fourteen he sure had an expanded vocabulary I didn't know about. Now I am a liar and apparently "the worst father in the world".

He wants to see her now.

See her and meet her.

Ask her questions of what could have been. Belief is something he refuses to invest in me anymore.

The truth is unbelievable and falls on deaf, brown ears.

I want to be angry but can't. Not at him. It was never his fault.

We'll be driving to see her tomorrow.

Shit is going to hit the fan.

---------------------------------

The palace living room. Some couches. We're all sitting on separate ones. He keeps listening to her.

Storied lies are all Sally can manage right now.

I took him away from her and hid.

I got Sally pregnant only because I wanted a child for myself.

Ares can't see through them. He considers me an enemy now. After all I've done one event shattered his entire existence.

Sally is looking back at me now. A war of worlds is said through a bombardment of nonverbal expression.

Ares wants to stay with her. Live with her and live his life the "way it should have been".

Words are just words right? Surely he doesn't mean them…

Then why am I shaking?

Why do I feel the need to walk over there and snap Sally's neck and end everything here and now?

She's…the winner.

I left in silence. No words, or final glances.

----------------

Five months but I found her ex-husband.

He'll set things right for me and Ares.

Prove to my son that I was the "good" one all along.

The tide is turning.

-------------------

We arrived and forcefully let ourselves into the royal palace, despite her best protests.

Sally knows exactly why we're here.

Ares is still at school and he won't be home for another thirty minutes she says…

The waiting game again…it's been such a long time.

I take my son back today.

-------------------

We're all sitting and waiting for him to get here. It's been forty-five minutes now.

Her cell phone rings. Beethoven's fifth symphony breaks the tension between the three of us.

She answers casually but I watch her face transform into shock.

Questions.

Tons of them being asked rapidly through the phone.

Her voice shaky and hobbled by tears.

She tells me what happened.

I don't even remember running out the doors…

--------------------------

It took me a few seconds to get there.

The hospital isn't that far away from the palace.

With complete disregard for proper etiquette I plowed through anyone who got in my way.

Room 32B.

All the fibers of my being are ripped away carnivorously into the sterile air.

They're putting the sheet over his head.

His blue eyes are glassy and motionless. His right pupil largely bigger than the left…

Can he hear my whispers now? Will he listen to me now? I wanted to know if he thought it was worth it.

They said he barely felt pain. A fleeting thought that can't help me here.

Ares failed me after I failed him.

The truth I should have told…this never would have happened.

His foolish, boyish mind giving into mental pressures…he never would've died.

I would have sworn that I taught him better.

I was dead wrong.

--------------

Funeral.

Eulogies (Sally's a damn good actor).

Crying (Like she really cared).

My emotions died with him.

My gaping eyes are locked onto where he lay.

At least he looks calm in the casket…

Serene.

There is nothing left now.

I won't watch him lower.

------------------

Drinking.

The first time since I found out about the baby. I haven't come out of my house in three days.

The silver walls are hazy. My feet casually hang off the bed and I just stare into the chrome void.

The knock at my door keeps getting louder before my voice summons whoever is there to just shut up the fuck up and come in.

Sally.

What does she want?

She's talking again.

The "truth" huh? The "truth" this time?

For once I think can believe her. Guilt finally riddled her down. Teardrops stain my red carpet.

She sits beside me on the bed now, continually lowering her head to look into my eyes.

I don't want to look at her, but I'm looking…my eyes are welling up…damn it.

She let him die! She didn't take care of him!

A hug. Hands slowly creep up my back.

You're forsaking him! Sally created all of this! She's the mastermind!

My hands are around hers. I repeat the same motion. Gawping. As does she.

You know what you should do.

A sweet kiss. Deep and powerful. I could hold it till the end of time.

Me? Erroneous possibly? Something had to be there. Why would she come back? All this time her self-fulfilling prophecy was honest. Pure.

We were all over each other. Like two ravenous, incomplete souls looking for something more. The display was barbaric. Déjà vu to fifteen years ago.

We're sitting back up again. Our frozen stares rapture our minds. Sally's breathing hard and smiling

I remember now.

She came back for love.

Hate is all that is left within me.

She _killed _him.

She _killed_ my son.

The changed expression. She sees it. She's trying to pull away.

My hands clasp around her throat. An attempt to scream.

**SNAP**

Her head falls back; the misty, fearful look still evident in her eyes.

His ghostly figure is watching from the doorway. I didn't notice him until now.

Sally's body thumps the ground.

"That was for you." I mutter to the apparition. I mutter to Ares.

-------------------------

Morning with a gleaming sunrise.

Sally is still on the floor…

I left her there.

And that's where she'll remain.

------------------

The porcelain god is unforgiving.

Scotch isn't easy to regurgitate.

I slump over the sink. My head slowly rises to meet my reflection.

Eyes are bloodshot and sagging. My fur has lost its shine. Hangovers aren't pretty.

The mirror never argues, but tells me all I need.

Ares is gone.

Sally is gone.

Everything is gone.

I will find it all again.

Even if it takes a thousand lifetimes, a thousand loves…

I'm Shadow the Hedgehog.

My name could never fit any better.

-_Maverick87 2007_


End file.
